1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to portable electronic devices with a chip card ejecting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices such as mobile phones include a chip card holder for holding the chip card.
Many chip card holders define a receiving groove for receiving a chip card. The chip card is partly received in the receiving groove to be electronically connected to a circuit of the device employing the chip card, and partly exposed so that it may be gripped for removal. However, the exposed part of the chip card is usually small and therefore difficult for a user to grasp.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.